1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized methods for accessing databases, and in particular, to a method for generating an Internet application for accessing a hierarchical database using an object-oriented framework.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use database management systems, such as IBM's IMS.TM. (Information Management System) database management system, to manage computerized databases. Indeed, IMS.TM. has been used for decades and remains in use today. Currently, there is a need to access such "legacy" databases using application programs specially adapted for Internet access. However, there are few tools available to assist developers.
Today, either an IMS.TM. DB batch or an IMS.TM. or CICS.TM. on-line transaction application program is required to access an IMS.TM. database. Developers either have to use existing IMS.TM. application programs or they have to develop new application programs and then perform a system generation (i.e., SYSGEN) to define new transactions to an IMS.TM. system. Because of the complexity of developing new IMS.TM. application programs, very few have been developed in recent years.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for technologies that use existing legacy IMS.TM. application programs to provide Internet access. Moreover, such technologies should minimize the need for developing new application programs.